Change of Heart
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Taking place right after the Exams. Terra needs help trying to fight the battle against darkness, Master Eraqus has a plan to use Aqua as a key to Terra's heart. Can Terra control the dark lust that flows through his very own veins?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my fellow Keybladers, I'm new to this whole Kingdom Hearts series, but I'm a huge fan; having played Kingdom Hearts, 2, and Re:Chain of Memories. I fell in love with it all and thought it couldn't get better! Boy was I wrong, this new game called "Birth by Sleep" pops into the scene and I'm thinking, 'Great another SorKai couple.' Nope not even close, Terra and Aqua are not clones, they are their own characters and that's what drew me into them, aside from the fact that they're a bit older and I won't feel bad for making them do 'adult' things. *wink wink***

**Disclaimer: That's it.**

"You both did exceptionally well, but only…Aqua has earned the 'Mark of Mastery'. Terra you were unable to keep the darkness inside you at bay." Master Eraqus walked down the steps, and placed a comforting hand on Terra's shoulder. "Terra, you must know I care for you like my own son, and if it were up to me, I would have you become a Master in a heartbeat."

Terra looked up, thinking maybe there was an exception to the situation. Hoping for hope itself.

"But," Eraqus continued. "Your obsession for power, must be diminished, and I think there is a way for that… Aqua?"

Aqua stood tall, back erect, shoulders square. Showing a great amount of respect.

"You will train alongside Terra to help control the darkness that resides inside him. Since you are a Master, I am sure there is no need for me to go into full detail of what's to be done. You are to update me of his progress twice a week. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" they both replied, Aqua could sense that Terra was ready to get out of there.

Master Eraqus nodded his head. "Fine then, dismissed."

Just before both were going to turn and make an exit, he called Aqua back.

Slightly nervous, she knew something was up. The only time she and The Master spoke, just between the two of them, was when it regarded Terra, "…Yes?"

He leaned forward, almost as if they were under surveillance. "I want you to keep a close eye on Terra especially now, because he has not become a Master. This may give him even more of a reason to choose the path of darkness, but if he sees the light in both you and Ventus, then he should be able to hold it back."

Aqua looked down to the floor, for her greatest fears were becoming a reality. _He can't follow the darkness. I must protect him._ She thought. "You have my word Master."

"Good. Dismissed." He turned his back to her, wanting to hide the small smile forming onto his lips.

Meanwhile, Terra had wondered off into the woods up North, sparring with a tree, taking out all of his anger and frustration onto the living organism. Earth Shaker was being impaled into the tree with brute force. Terra clenched his jaw, eyes squint. He was exhausted nearly running on E, but The Master's words repeated themselves over and over.

_Too obsessed with power . . . follow the darkness._

Those words gave him an extra boost of energy and with the last swing followed by a grueling yell, the tree was cut in half, before the top colliding with the ground with a sharp THUD! Sweat coated his forehead, making the sides of his chocolate hair stick to his face. Suddenly someone was calling his, but he paid them no mind, as he continues on with his assault to the next poor tree.

Emotions practically pouring out of him, along with the darkness. Black and a malevolent purple began to cloud his overall senses. He saw…his mother desperately crying for help. His younger self, unable to do anything, as he watched helplessly, as his father- No! He stopped. Fatigue finally catching up with him. He collapsed right on the spot, knees first, then down into the soft pebbled ground.

"Terra!" was all he heard, until his body drifted off into unconsciousness.

Aqua ran towards him, skidding onto her leather covered knees to stop. She rolled his over, and she heard him groan. "…Aqua?"

She gasped, amazed that he still had a little juice in him to even utter another word, but she listened as he continued.

"I saw…him." She stroked his cheek, marveled by his soft yet rough skin. "Who did you see?" she asked, but it was too late, he had already passed out. Instantly she performed the 'Cure' spell, sadly he only stirred, feeling some relief. He must be really worn out.

"Just hang in there for me Terra."

Terra blinked several times, taking in his surroundings. He was in his room. _How did I get here?_ He sat up, wincing and immediately placed his hand to his forehead, trying to rid the pain, he felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks, and he was in need of a shower. After 2 failed attempts to get out of his bed, the key barer emitted a deep sigh. His whole body was sore, from preparation for the exams and the results were not even in favor of him.

He was told, he need to learn to be able to control the darkness, that lays locked deep within him, but he thought he was strong enough to. His answer was clear, that just meant he had to become stronger, just not physically, then how? After moments of questions, he decided to get out of his bed, strip and relax himself with a warm shower.

Aqua, was found in her room, after a very long and tiring day. Who knew being a 'Keyblade Master' was such hard work? She shrugged it off, already into her sleeping attire, ready to jump into bed and let sleep take her into a whole other world. Her mind wondered to Terra, she remembers how hurt he looked when only her name was called. They had both wanted so bad to chase their dream. It didn't feel right, her being the only one to have claimed this title, not without his standing beside her.

He does get a second chance, but they need to figure out a way to deal with exactly what it is inside him. Her issue is to create a way for him to control it without having to use his imaginable strength.

Thinking about his strength, gave her thoughts about his masculine body. She has never seen him without a shirt, she could practically tell through that skin tight black shirt. Blush crept to her cheeks, as a very naughty image stained her mind. What would it be like to gently stroke her hands up and down his taut torso… maybe everywhere? But she and Terra's relationship hadn't acclimated into much, they've know each other for more than a decade. Yes, they had trust, stronger than anyone else they have known; perhaps they were both scared to open the door to another step in their friendship. She could picture the two of them being intimate in her mind, but in reality, Terra didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

Aqua sighed, running a petite hand through her hair, her eyebrows raised as a sudden presence came to her. She whirled around, to see Terra, standing on her doorframe. His eyes fixated on the ground, arms crossed, Aqua couldn't help but notice, he was wearing a white tank and some silk black pajama bottoms. He looked so… delicious. This was the first time she has ever seen him like this, same with her. Her battle armor changed into a tank top and some short –shorts. This almost seemed normal, except for the awkward pause. Until Terra's cool deep voice, cut through the thick air, like a skilled samurai sword.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." He looked up and instantly they locked eyes, Sapphire to Cerulean. "Ven , told me what happened and what you did… thanks." He finished seeking her reply.

"You're welcome," she broke their gaze, wanting to take a step closer, but her feet were glued to her burgundy carpet. "Listen Terra, if you ever want to just talk about anything, I'm here for you." She remembered just before he passed out, his words _I saw… him_, he never told her who, so if there was any way she could help him she would.

Terra flinched, combing his hand through his slightly damp hair, he too remembered he was about to tell Aqua about that man, but not yet, it was too painful and would just add to more pain he was already going through today. When he was ready to talk, he would, but not today. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind." He nodded to her.

This was really strange? The most intimate they had ever been to each other, yet Aqua could feel the tension (sexual) swimming around them. She just wanted to run up to him and hug or even kiss, let him know that everything would be alright. But it could never happen, Master Eraqus could never approve of it.

"Okay, goodnight."

Terra was already half way out the door. "Night," he said, and then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Aqua smiled to herself, it was time to turn in, she'd sleep a little less weary, knowing that Terra was alright, and things between them, had not turned for the worst.

**A/N: Read & REVIEW! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry to everyone about the late update, and I don't even have an excuse for it, just laziness.**

Terra walked out of her room, as fast as his legs would take him. He needed to get out of there, this unfamiliar urge almost took over him, when he saw Aqua dressed… not like Aqua. Her light just shining off her, when had he missed the transition from a girl to a woman? Her body had somehow managed to draw him in. When he walked in, before she noticed, he quickly scanned every inch and curve of her figure, and just before she turned around, his eyes met the ground, hoping the Bluenette had not caught him shamefully staring. If he were to continue looking, he was sure he would have taken her viciously from behind.

Terra's eyes widened at his thoughts. _Where did they even come from?_ Maybe some more rest would explain why he is feeling this crushing weight upon his chest.

Morning arrived quickly, and it proved Terra's theory incorrect. Not only did he have restless sleep, but those sinful thoughts had come back full force. He saw himself and Aqua in so many different scenarios, yet the same results occurred, they would end up having se-

"HEY!" Ventus had barged into Terra's room unannounced, currently grinning. "What's up sleepyhead? It's almost training time, and you've got about 10 minutes,"

Terra hadn't known he'd overslept, it usually never happens, what's going on with him, he needed to be on top of his game at all times. Completely ignoring Ven's blabbering; he swiftly moved off the covers and strode to his bathroom.

"You should hurry, cause Aqua and Master E are downstairs, finishing up and were about to head to the courtyard, though while I'm talking to you now, there probably done eating and are already on their way to the courtyard. Which means, I've got to leave so I'm not late- hey wait up!" Ven called out, as he watched Terra sprint out of his room, he followed soon after.

Terra effortlessly jumped over the stair railing, and into the buffet area, having indeed noticed the two Masters engaging in conversation. He took the opportunity to stuff his face, with a few biscuits and down a glass of freshly brewed orange juice.

"Terra, care to explain why you're so late to breakfast?" Master Eraqus clasped his hands together in front of his mouth.

The apprentice briefly glanced at him, before his eyes met with Aqua's. He placed his glass down, and wiped the remnants off from the side of his mouth, with his forearm. Aqua smiled at him and it didn't go unnoticed.

"It's nothing really, just couldn't sleep very well. Especially from the Exams." He said satisfied that he didn't lie entirely.

The Master was about to question him further, but it was too late for it was time for training, Ventus arrived moments after.

Once on the training grounds, everyone looked at their long-term Master, anxious for what the main objective was today. "Alright students today will be a little different. Ven will be practicing your evasive skills, you lack being aware of your surroundings. With your speed this should be no problem."

Ven grinned from ear to ear, arms crossed behind his back, secretly thinking this session would be a piece of cake.

"As for both Terra and Aqua, you two will spar against each other. Master verses Apprentice, I will be able to see if there has been any kind of progress. Terra, I will be watching you closely from the sidelines, making sure there is no presence of your darkness." Master Eraqus frowned. "Also I don't want neither of you holding back."

Great. Terra just explained how he hadn't gotten a goodnights rest and now he had to fight Aqua, a Keyblade Master. How was he suppose to prove his honor? He always got his ass beat by her, he inwardly groaned, but didn't dare show it on his face. He wanted his dream to be recognized.

Aqua on the other hand, had known what had happened to him and understood he wasn't back to 110%. She couldn't even hold back, The Master would easily notice. Her brow furrowed, when she heard him say 'Master verses Apprentice', this was so unfair! How she wishes she could just vanquish the darkness within Terra herself and he would be a Master with her. Though a part of her liked his dark edgy side, it just drew her in.

They took their respective positions. Before Aqua silently mouthed how she was sorry and she would figure out a way for The Master to see what she saw in him.

"Ready." They both summoned their keyblades. "Begin!"

Unlike the other battles this one was different. Terra didn't charge mindlessly at Aqua, neither made a move, but their keyblades were out and ready for action, they were testing each other, wanting to see who would make the first move. Shockingly Aqua couldn't take anymore of the stillness, as she activated her shotlock straight for Terra.

_What?_ Terra thought, because Aqua never started with that move. He quickran away from her deadly attack, onceclose enough he lifted his mighty blade to swing down upon her. Aqua managed to stop in time to see that he could have struck her; she held her keyblade out to block his attack. Keyblades grinded against each other instantly, Terra used his strength to force the weapon closer to her. But Aqua parried, causing them both to separate, though Terra wanted more close combat.

He charged at full force, blade held above his shoulder. Aqua had no time to recover and he was getting closer, any second she would be out, she watched him.

Terra was going to win this one, and possibly earn the name of a Keyblade Master, he kept the darkness in check and he effectively stunned Aqua, things would end right here only a matter of time before… he saw his mother, and stopped dead in his tracks, unable to hurt her even if it was a spar. Aqua had briefly resembled his mother, and he wasn't going to hurt someone he cared about.

Aqua misread everything and saw this as an opening, she hollered. "Thunder!" her keyblade shot up and sparks of lightening surrounded Terra, as a spark shot though the back of his shoulder.

Terra groaned loudly, as the searing pain surged throughout his body. He leaned forward, clutching his shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

Aqua gasped as she watched Terra slump down to his knees, hunched over trying to cope with the pain. "Terra!" she quickly sprinted to his form, bending down a little lower to look up at his face. "Are you alright?" she didn't hide her concern.

Through a shut eye he could barely managed to open and he squinted one looked into her light blue irises. "Yeah," he smirked. "lucky shot." He groaned in pain again, bringing his head down.

Aqua began to panic. "Master, I need to get Terra out of here!" she took a glance at his shoulder, which looked burnt as the dead skin blackened quickly and small cloud of smoke coming from his shoulder. She looped her arm around his waist, and made him wrap his large arm over her shoulders, as they walked back to the mansion in silence. For the guilt was enough to swallow her alive.

**A/N: That's it for now, but I guarantee you the next chapter will get much steamier. What do you do with an injured Terra all alone in a room? But I'm going to need some reviews here people**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews and feedback! I'm just glad there are as many fans of this couple just as much as I love em', they totally belong together and this is how I see their relationship being played out. So please don't kill me if there is something you disagree with or if the characters aren't acting like themselves. **

Finally, they had made it up the long flight of stairs. Aqua planned to direct them to her room, but Terra quickly shifted her to the hallway to his. Aqua did not let this notion go unnoticed, she looked up at him, but his gaze was fixated ahead. It wasn't a crime if he did not to want to go to her room, he just wanted to be more comfortable in his bed. Pun intended.

His door was still open from making a haste exit this morning, so things were in disarray. "Sorry for the mess," he remembered how neat and organized her room was. Aqua replied saying 'no problem and that she didn't really care'. Then why did he?

Aqua sat him down on the front of his bed, removing his limbs from her body. Aqua stared as Terra struggled to get his shirt off, since there would be no need for it. But listening to his grumbling and mumbling was painful enough for her. He did manage to remove his battle armor. But watching Terra lose the battle between his suspenders was pure agony. Without a second thought, she placed his hands onto his lap, and moved her body closer to him, where she was almost in between his strong legs.

Aqua flushed, only briefly relishing in the small body heat he provided, they were barely even touching. Could you imagine if they were, she would definitely be on fire. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, by his shoulders shifting, the young woman moved to his shoulder straps, careful of his injury, they were both ridden of. Next came that skin tight shirt. That would we an ordeal for her, it was tucked 'in' his brown hammock pants.

Awkward.

"Terra?" she cringed at how breathless she sounded. "Can you get rid of your shirt?" she backed away, waiting for some for some form of language.

But Terra didn't move he just sat there looking distraught. _What's his deal?_

Aqua sighed aggravated. "C'mon Terra it's not like I'm asking you to strip." She waited for his equally sexual related comment but it never came. He must be really out of it.

Terra snapped out of the trance he was put in for the whole time, not being used to having Aqua so close. The desire to touch her seemed like the only rational thing to in his mind, but when he heard the maiden ask about his shirt, he was about to grant her permission to discard it herself. But knowing the goodie two shoes, he knew that was not part of her agenda.

With little to no agility, he roughly un-tucked the flexible fabric completely off with one hand, ignoring the unbearable pain. He tried to read her expression, which was blank, making him feel a little self conscience under her gaze. Did she like what she saw?

Aqua froze right on the spot and was felling just a pinch of light headedness. He was everything she had dreamed of and more! The young knight had an acutely aware abdomen, 6 stomach muscles packed, held tightly against his delightfully tan skin. Then further up, two squared and defined pectorals, attaching his burly arms, flexing with even the slightest of movements. Thick veins ran up and down the arms she longed to be wrapped around her. The small Kenji letters he had tattooed on his right forearm, which spelled out "Earth". This site really exceeded her expectations, and why were the words Terra and whip cream forming into a sentence in her mind? She closed her eyes to dispel the thoughts, falling in love with your training partner was not professional, she already has way too many duties to begin with being a Master alone.

Terra couldn't help but smirk as he watched the whole scene unfold right before his eyes. He saw the miniscule reaction, male pride filling his ego. She took a few steps closer, resuming back into her old position. Part of her wanted to be even closer, another wanted to turn and leave the room from embarrassment. He knew she liked what she saw… very much.

Nope. She would not give in that easily, roughly she grabbed the tender shoulder inspecting it, and he grunted in pain.

"Aqua…" he hissed. "Can't you just Cure this for me?"

She almost snorted, and miss an opportunity like this. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I Cured you a long time ago."

"What, it still hurts like hell."

She shook her head, "I can imagine, I used a really strong attack." She backed away from him once more.

Terra stood up, back to his standard height, about a foot taller than Aqua. He dragged himself to his undone bed and crashed right onto it, face first and sighed into the pillow. Aqua knew what he wanted, over the years, they developed a silent communication between each other that no one else knew about, not even Ven, and he just told to get it over with already.

She rolled her eyes, it always had to be his way. She slipped off her boots and carefully crawled in his large bed towards him. God,t he wound looked severe, Terra did a very good job at hiding his pain, especially because she didn't hold anything back, she just… she thought he would dodge it. Never would she ever want to hurt him. The Bluenette slid closer and tried to Cure him once again, and she watched as the fleshy break of skin healed slowly, only it didn't help much.

Now it was time to loosen the soreness, so all around, never touching she caressed the broad shoulder in tender strokes.

Terra groaned out, though he was very tense. He felt Aqua's knees push up against his side, and she was so warm it caused his body to unwillingly react to her small touch. Who would have thought he and Aqua would be all alone, in the mansion, with his room door locked. It sent vulgar images that went straight to his groin. Her light breathing, the brushing against his bare skin… He turned his head in her direction, clenching his fists into his sheets , he felt the soreness literally slip off his body, and bliss took the place of pain. The young man bit his lip, fighting the temptation to change them both into totally new and promising positions.

Aqua could feel how tense he was, but soon relaxed right after. She followed the direction his eyes were looking, it was his grandfather clock far off in his room. "Terra?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, voice sounding huskier than usual.

"How are you feeling?" she continued on with her ministrations.

"Shitty." He bluntly answered. He heard her chuckle and he smiled to himself, glad to have lightened the mood.

Aqua saw that they were being playful, so she decided to add another playful jab at him. "Because you got beat by a girl?" the young lady had stopped working on his shoulders, and her fingers began to dig into his taught back muscles, all the way to his spinal column. Being firm enough to know that her technique would work, his body gave in as a sign of approval.

What a complete 360 degree turn the situation had just played out to be, Terra was trying really hard to concentrate, if he was really engaged into what she was talking about, he would have been insulted by her comment. Instead he was strangely calm with her statement. Not a scratch or a bruise on his ego.

"You just caught… me… off guard." He sank deeper into his pillow, this felt so good.

"But you just stopped and stood there." She paused looking for the appropriate word. "you looked almost… scared." She felt his body stiffen underneath her palms.

Terra cringed. "I saw my mother." He sighed and turned his head so she wouldn't see his face. This was really difficult for him to talk about.

The Keyblade Master knew this was serious, because they never spoke of their past to one another, it was just something that never came up. Neither wanted to talk about their rough childhoods.

He continued. "When I was coming at you… for a second, you looked just like her." He absentmindedly played with a loose strand of his bed cover.

Aqua knew she was about to over step her boundaries, but she couldn't help but ask, and maybe because of what was going on right now, he'd tell her what was on his mind. Anything he would say she would listen to with the greatest amount of detail and compassion.

"What ever happened to your parents, Ter?" _Why did I just give him a nickname?_

Just by the mention of his parents made him grimace, he turned his head once again to stare into her captivating orbs.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Aqua." His rich deep voice flooded her eardrums.

"So then tell me. Help me understand who you really are." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's a long and painful story." He did a one armed push up so he could sit upright, but the searing pain in his shoulder forced him back down.

"Don't force yourself! It will be a while before you're up and moving." This really saddened Aqua, she hated seeing him like this, and she knew for a fact he hated being so useless.

But Terra ignored the bad news and tried to move, then there was a very energetic knock on his door, followed by Ven bursting in again! Terra was seething on the inside, enraged that Ventus had once again barged into his room unannounced. Though Aqua didn't show it, she was greatly disappointed with her little brother's timing. But he was already here and probably did not plan on leaving anytime soon, so why bother?

Aqua shifted on Terra's bed to face the younger boy, her legs folded Indian style.

"Geez, Terra you look pretty banged up."Ven said stating the obvious.

With Terra's good arm, Terra grabbed one of his satin pillows, and chucked it towards Ven's head, but him being so quick, dodged it in the nick of time. _Damnit._ Terra thought.

"Well you should learn from Terra's mistake Ven." It was always instinct for Aqua to be the peacekeeper between the two knuckleheads, and she could feel Terra's anger so she would defiantly be sticking around in case things got out of control.

Ven grinned, showing all of his pearly whites. "Don't need to, Aqua could never hit me with such a slow move like that. I'm too fast." He boasted.

_Well that's true_. Thought Aqua.

That was the last straw for Terra, completely forgetting the pain he sat up ready to tackle the little twerp. He was going to teach his a lesson, but he wasn't moving. He heard someone and Terra strained to break free, but he couldn't use all of his strength, even if he wanted to he couldn't.

"Ventus! If you want to make it to see 17, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself!" Aqua spoke, her body practically glued to Terra's back, as she tried to restrain him. He was too strong, even in his injured state. She was being pulled along with him, who was trying to wrap his hands around Ven's neck.

"C'mon Aqua… just let him have it." He said through his grit teeth, while also trying to spurn the sensations he was getting from Aqua's curvaceous body pressed against his back. The more he struggled to comply, the tighter her arms encircled around his waist would hold.

"No Terra, I'm not stupid!" she said, and her hot breath sent a spark up and down his spine.

He gave in."Aw, no fair I was only kidding." She felt her arms loosen and her body back away, and he selfishly wanted to have her back there again.

"Sure." Ven grumbled. He watched Terra sit back down on his bed, leaning over as if he was exhausted. Which he was.

"Whatever, Ven you obviously had a reason to come up here, so spit it out." Terra commanded.

Ventus' whole body language changed into a more positive stance. "Oh it's nothing really, I just wanna hang out with you guys, since were done with training for today thanks to Aqua."

She blushed.

Terra then nodded as if to say 'make yourself comfortable.' Ven did just that, by taking the pillow that nearly was used to kill him, and lying on the floor.

They wasted their free time with jokes, secrets, and laughs, until the star in the sky decide it was time for them to play in the night sky.

**THE END.**

**A/N: Hahahahaha I'M KIDDIING! Well you're welcome for this chapter. You know what to do now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to update quickly, so sorry for mistakes. I will fix em' soon.**

Terra hoped he would get better sleep compared to yesterday's, not likely. There must be something really wrong with him, he didn't dream last night, oh no, he fantasized. They were so detailed and graphic, he inwardly cursed himself as his thoughts traveled to his southern region. His body ached for her. Since sleep was out for the count, he got out of bed, feeling the cool midnight breeze strike his bare chest.

He proceeded down the long hallway, where all the other doors were located, passing Ven's and stopping near Aqua's. Her door was halfway open, Terra took a small step inside, entering her chambers and the same warmth he felt last time, engulfed his body.

His azure eyes automatically find her angelic face, she lie there sleeping peacefully. He studied the contours of her face, from her strange yet suiting haircut, perfectly arched eyebrows, long thick lashes that tickle against her flawlessly porcelain cheeks, cute little button nose… and lastly her lips. Terra almost gulped, God those were torturing him lately, so pink and… inviting. Not sure how he had gotten there, but he was kneeling over her, his face growing closer. The young warrior's eyes sprang open and he backed away.

_What the hell was that?_ He mental berated himself, he was going to kiss her! He stood up and ran out of the room, now he was getting hard to top it off. Terra walked down the spiral staircase, in need of a glass of ice cold water to cool his burning body. It was only 3 in the morning. He had 6 more hours of training, speaking of which, he tried to roll his shoulder, wincing slightly.

Oh well he was just going to have to deal with it, there was no way he would miss another training session.

Aqua woke up feeling completely refreshed, from yesterday's activities and last night's dreams. She felt that something was off this morning, her room door was wide open. Had someone been there last night? _Terra? No! _Not possible, God she was sounding romantically flustered. She wanted Terra so badly, he wasn't like most guys. One thing he had become a man much faster than anyone she's known.

His past has helped him with who he is today. She loved his personality, although he's not always willing to say what is exactly on his mind, and did tend to be stoic sometimes, he was just what Aqua needed. He is seeking for acceptance and she is lurking for stability… they both would balance each other out.

Her morning mind venture was over and done with, she brushed and cleaned up, it was almost time for training. Once ready to go, she made her way downstairs and passed a 'busy' Ventus with his pancakes, she rustled his windblown hair. He acknowledged her with a wave, never taking his face away from his plate. Aqua quietly filled hers, eggs and dry toast, just before she could reach for a fork, a larger hand clasped onto her wrist. Startled she looked up to find that hand was no other but Terra's.

She gazed into his deep blue eyes and studied his face. Something was bothering him which made her worry. His brow now furrowed, whatever he wanted to talk about, it was important, especially because he never let go of her and is gaze intensified. "Terra-"

"Good morning, my pupils." said Master Eraqus.

Terra pulled away quickly and took a few steps away from Aqua, his eye's now shut. His whole stance had changed into a more angered one, her eye's briefly shifted to his clenched right hand_. Terra calm down. _Aqua thought, she sighed in relief as he breathed out, and returned to dishing up his plate.

"I hope everyone is ready for today's session because, it shall be more… challenging today."

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison.

Just when Master Eraqus was about to turn and leave, he faced Terra. "How is your shoulder?" his tone dead serious.

Terra almost froze, if the Master were to find out about not fully being healed, and then he would force Terra to sit out. Biting the inside of his jaw, hard, he rolled his shoulders back and forth. The pain was still beyond belief, but he dare not show The Master weakness. "See I'm fine." He even smirked to add the cherry on top.

Both Ven and Aqua couldn't believe what they were seeing, but something told her he was lying.

"Good, then I will see you all in half an hour." He calmly walked out of the room, his hands interlaced behind his back.

Making sure The Master was out of earshot. Terra groaned out, and pressed his palm against his shoulder. "Damnit!"

"Terra," Aqua said in an admonishing tone. "you can't pretend the pain is not there. The Master will find out, what if he makes us spar again or makes you spar him? You're in no condition to fight and you know it!"

"So what! Only you can say that because you've already accomplished your dream!" he yelled finally able to blow off some steam, but it was barely enough, the rage and something else bubbled in the pit of his belly, alive and breathing like a wild fire.

Ven could only watch, but he hated it when the two of them would fight. Things were never the same if there was tension. The longest they've gone was 4 days of utter silence and avoidance. Aqua tends to act like the older one, and it always pisses Terra off. It was so bad at one point, Ven could see the dark chakra flow out of Terra's pores and he was out of control, breaking everything into submission. It was something that made him cringe just at the very thought of it.

"Didn't I say I'm here with you? That you're not alone!" she pushed into his personal space, and it only accredited Terra to step closer. Beckoning for her to challenge him.

"Aqua," he hissed. "I can't sit out. I'm hurting my chances of becoming a master!" he looked down at her.

"You're only hurting yourself!" Staring straight into his questioning eye's she pleaded. "Please." Softly cupping his cheek.

Terra pulled away and sighed, she was the only person in the worlds that could rile him up like a bull in a red room, but at the same time sedate him to appeasement of what she wanted, it was probably because she could also get him blinded with arousal in a split-second.

"Fine, but what do I do? I just lied to him."

Now that they were in a safe haven, Ven thought that it was only appropriate for him to jump in. "Terra, Aqua is right. Plus you don't look so good." He said walking towards the duo.

"Thanks."

Aqua rolled her eyes between the two. "Just tell him the truth, I'm sure he will admire the fact that you wanted to keep fighting. He should be proud. " she smiled and touched him once again, placing her hand upon his shoulder, and this time he didn't pull away forcibly.

His lips quirked up into a small smile, that's when her remembered about earlier this morning. "Aqua… I need to talk to you, it's important."

"I know, you can stop by my room after dinner." She said sincerely.

He wanted to pull her closer to him and release all the lust craved energy inside him, but he fought strongly against it. But he still sought out her touch, grabbing the hand on his shoulder and bringing it down to his side, he stroked the top of it with his thumb slowly, before nodding his head. They already had enough trust between each other, so it wouldn't be hard to explain what he's kept bottled up for so long.

"Ahem, you two lovebirds done no so we can head to the courtyard, ya know where The Master E is waiting?" Ven said, with obvious humor in his tone.

They pulled away from each other. Terra cleared his throat. "Let's get out of here." He let Aqua leave first, and he and Ventus stayed a few paces behind. Terra turned to look at Ven and mouthed the words 'Watch it'.

Ven was no fool he knew Terra had a thing for Aqua, since the first day he met them. He saw the way he looked at her, he was definately whipped for sure, and for assurance he managed to trick Terra into telling him. He could be so gullible at times. So Ven just smirked and played it like it was nothing, arms crossed behind his, back staring up at the ceiling. As they all walked to their destination.

**A/N: I hope that was okay because I didn't want to get fluffy, trust me with the way I write that is 'not' in my agenda, also changed the title of the story and a little bit of the summary, because I began to notice the title wasn't fitting with the story, and that it's hard to come up with titles at 3 in the morning. Also this chapter was dedicated to TerraForceXIII, and WhiteFoxNinja, I read "The Pit" and instantly became inspired. You guys probably didn't see this coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did let me tell ya we'd have a lot of happy Tequa fans.**

This had to be one of the worst days Terra has ever had. Not only did he have to sit out, he had to watch Ven and Aqua spar. All he was allowed to do was a measly warm-up that consisted of a light jog and a few one armed pushups and some core training, he could do this all in his sleep! It was a complete waste of time, and aggravating, everything that's been going on, the dreams about Aqua, the daydreams about his past, and the harsh grudge of his failing the Exams. He just wanted to fade into nothingness.

_No, Terra just relax_. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He cleared his mind and calmed down, proceeding with his workout.

Aqua was too busy trying to stay on her toes, while fighting Ven, he was much faster than Terra. The little lightning bolt was everywhere! She had to chance her fighting style into more offense rather than defense. The blue haired maiden wanted to end this badly, her focus wasn't entirely on one target. She had Terra to blame for that, knowing very well that what he needed to speak about, she saw it deep in his ocean blue eyes that he needed help. She blocked Ven's horizontal slash and recovered quick enough to use blizzarga on his right foot.

Ven gasped looking down at his frozen foot glued to the ground. He shut his eyes, ready for Aqua's attack…but in never came. Curious he popped open an eye to take a peek, and saw Rainstorm about an inch away from his cranium.

"I win." Aqua said confidently, her blade disappearing and flock of rose petals following after.

"Aw, no fair." Ven pouted.

"Well done Master Aqua." Master Eraqus acknowledged.

Aqua could only blush in return. "Thank you."

Ready for their next drill, they listened closely for Master Eraqus' next command, and they had already had been at it for more than 8 hours. "That is enough for today, you all may get washed up and ready for dinner. I may be a little late, due to a message I received from Yen Sid about some important information. That is all."

The 3 keyblade bearers watched their eldest Master leave, before turning to head for the mansion, making their way to 3 separate rooms each having something totally different on their minds.

_How long will our friendship last?_

_How do I fight this darkness?_

_How do I fulfill my duties as a Master?_

Those questions stay floating around the air as they wait for the answers to capture them.

Soon came dinner, and just like The Master had stated, he wasn't there. They were only greeted by an awkward silence in the room. The quiet and calm dinner was literally killing Ventus, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So…Aqua you wanna call today's match a draw?" he grinned needing to strip away this tension.

Reading through his actions she played along, she scoffed. '"Yeah right, I beat you fair and square."

"You wish! I bet Terra's on my side right?" Ven fixed his gaze in Terra's direction, raising an eyebrow.

Terra wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he just continued to shuffle his peas on his plate. It wasn't like Terra to be so relatively quiet.

"Terra?" Aqua started, hoping her voice would be enough to make him snap out of his thoughts. She hesitantly placed her hand on top of his, but he jerked away from her touch. Aqua's eyebrows furrowed at this.

Terra abruptly stood up. "I'm not hungry." His room would be his next destination.

She looked dejectedly at Ven. "I-"

He smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it I understand…he needs you."

Aqua turned away to hide her slightly pink cheeks."Uh…I'll be back soon." Did Ven know something she didn't?

Her heart beats wildly against her ribcage, not knowing what to anticipate. His wooden room door now in her field of view, there were sounds coming from beyond his door. Swearing, mumbling, and groaning, catching her attention. The young woman raised a shaking fist to his door preparing to knock.

Suddenly, the door swung open before she could make contact with the plywood. Aqua jumped back in instinct. There stood Terra just in his skin tight black shirt and his infamous samurai pants.

"We have to talk, I can't take this anymore." He looked down and clenched a fist in front of him. "I've kept too many things bottled up inside for too long. Please." He begged for her to aid him in this time of need and it was nothing like him to do such a thing.

Aqua couldn't say much, even if she wanted to, he had so much going on. Maybe if she just kept her ears open and listened to what he had to say, that would be enough. "Come on." She led him to her room and sat on her silk sheets with her legs crossed. She watched him pace franticly back and forth.

This task wouldn't easy for Terra, he was in Aqua's sanctuary and everything in this room lived and breathed Aqua, the woman he craved for just recently or maybe it had already been there. She was just sitting idly on her bed waiting for him to say something.

"I think I'm losing the battle against my darkness." His shoulders sunk , he moved to sit on the floor leaning against the foot of her bed.

"Why? You haven't done anything."

The eldest key wielder sighed and closed his eyes. "After everything that's been going on, I might as well have…I keep having these thoughts, visions, whatever you want to call them, and I don't know why."

Aqua gripped her sheets, readying herself for what she was about to ask him. "A few days ago, you told me you saw someone. Who was it?"

Terra laughed, briefly remembering his pitiful childhood. All those memories came flooding back. "Do you remember that lesson Master told us about The Keyblade War?"

The Bluenette smiled down at him. "How could I forget, it was the only lesson you paid close attention to."

"That's because…the War is linked to me."

Confusion written all over her face, she interjected. "I don't understand? That happened so many years ago, before any of us were born." This conversation was starting to scare her, especially because all the dreadful things that were spoken about it.

Terra looked up at her. "Well there was a good side and a bad side, my father was on the side with evil intentions. I was born with this darkness and that's why I can never get rid of it completely, or even stop it from controlling me." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish Master Eraqus would understand and wouldn't judge me like some trouble some apprentice. I didn't ask for this darkness, but it's still…part of me."

Terra slammed his fist to the ground. "If I had the chance to, I would have killed the bastard myself, but he died trying to unlock the answers to some X-blade."

"Terra, I had no idea. I don't…I want," Aqua shook her head. "I don't know what to do, but I want to help."

"Just…" he blindly sought out her hand, pulling her down next to him. "Just promise me you will be my light and no matter what happens I can count on you to steer me into the right direction."

If there was a time to admire Terra for his strength, it would be now. She was sure she loved him, right up until now she was sure it had grown even stronger for him. The maiden reached for one of his large and rough hand.

"I pro-"

There was a soft knock on her door, causing them both to spring apart.

"Aqua? Have you seen Terra? I've tried his room, but no avail, I must speak with him." The Master said form beyond her door.

Panic struck their features, they both stared at each other. Terra put a finger to his lips, telling her not to away his location. If The Master knew he was in here, oh would he'd have hell to pay.

"Uh no, Master. I haven't seen him…he left early at dinner. He's probably out camping for the night." Aqua made sure to hide her fright, even though she was shaking.

"Alright then I will wait until he gets back."

Aqua and Terra both sighed quietly in relief.

"Well then may I speak with you Aqua?"

Crap.

**A/N: Oh boy a cliffy. It funny because while I was writing this my heart was racing and I've had it written down on paper for over 6 months. Anyways you guys think this is alright, because thing will definitely get better as we go along the story. I'm having way too much fun with this one. Also guys don't be afraid to write yourselves, this couple needs stories and I'm a fan of all kinds! Luv ya and please Read & Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to take a break from this story to work on a few others, but I couldn't just stay away there's so much potential between the two of them, and of course Aqua likes him. It's very much obvious that she does, play the game in her story, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep…on opposite day!**

Before Terra could even blink, Aqua's tiny hands are on his chest, pushing him into her closet. Terra couldn't repress the 'Oof' that escaped him from the sudden force. She looked into his eyes, before closing the door behind him. He could still see from the light coming through from underneath the door, and he sucked in just as enough air to keep quiet.

"Of course Master, please come in."

The larger door slowly opened, and the Master appeared from beyond it. That same stoic expression looked sterner, almost as if he knew something wasn't right. But he just trotted along and stepped further into her room, his eyes briefly glancing to her closet.

"I wanted to ask, how is Terra doing?"

Aqua didn't know how long she could keep this act up. Everyone knew she was a terrible liar and doing it causes every fiber in her being to conjure up something like this. But the thought of The Master finding Terra jump out of her closet was more frightening. Her title would have probably been stripped right from under her nose.

"He's fine, he's letting me learn a little more about him each day, and…" Aqua wondered if she should tell Eraqus about Terra's mournful past. Quickly she eyes found her closet, but turned away from it.

_Aqua. No. Don't. _He thought, almost feeling bad for listening to their conversation, but that feeling was quickly over shadowed by the Master constantly on his case about his darkness. It was this that made it so easy do giving in and dive head first into the malicious pools of evil. Why was he always compared to something to abominable?

Master Eraqus squinted his eyes almost in disbelief at his former apprentice. "Has any traces of the darkness escaped him?"

"No Master, Terra's not as weak as you think. As long as we're here for him to guide him to the light then he should be fine." Aqua righted herself, not wanting to look like the little girl whom he once took in out of sympathy.

Eraqus bows his head to hide his smirk. "Aqua, as long as he has you he should be fine. You musn't forget he holds you dearly to his heart. You are the key." He turned to leave. "Very well then, be sure to let Terra he must speak with me…if you see him."

Aqua quietly swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes sir!" she saluted firmly and watched her wise teacher exit the room. Moments after she called. "Terra you can come out now"

The burly warrior ungracefully retreated from her packed closet, accidentally knocking down one of her trademark jumpers held up on a hanger, before regaining his usual composure. "Thanks," He had been doing that a lot lately. He walked over to her arms held out to engulf her in a friendly hug.

But the Bluenette pulled her hands out and in separation and evaded Terra's attempted embrace. "Terra be serious I just lied to the Master. Th-that was a once in a lifetime deal. You should go before he decides to make another unexpected entrance."

His shoulders sunk at Aqua's bluntness, but it was needed. They were already over stepping all the ground rules, this being a huge one. "Yeah, I'll meet with him soon." He wasn't sure how to continue on with this. "Uh…can I stop by tomorrow?" he pleading searches her captivating eyes.

She can't meet him fully, because she knows she'll fall for it. Just like all the trouble they used to get into, it could have been avoided if she just said no. Stealing the Master's hair tie and using it for a sling shot was such a bad idea, but with Terra he makes her step outside her comfort zone and is a little more rebellious. Though this was different, they were kids then, now they're practically adults. It's not about being innocent and childlike anymore.

"Terra I don't know if what we're doing is such a good idea. The Master already suspects something going on." Her tone is breaking because, she doesn't want to hurt him.

He sees her pain and he wants nothing but to smooth away her frown with his lips. But he fights against it and tilts her chin to look at him, and she can't break away. Not that she wants to, theses affectionate acts he was doing to her was making her mind feel fuzzy, and her body temperature rise.

"Aqua I need you, please you're helping me get through this." He's cupping her face and the pads of his thumbs are stroking her rosy cheeks, and he's starting to think maybe 'Aqua is the key…to his heart.' The sudden thought sends a jolt through his body, as if she's struck another lightning bolt through him. It does enough to make him pull away with his back turned to her.

His hand is on the frame of her door, and he's ready to leave. "You know what forg-"he's interrupted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Terra." She says from beyond his back, slightly confused from his sudden change of emotions.

Terra answers back intelligently. "Huh?"

The recent Master is pushing his back out her door. "Tomorrow," she says and she shuts it behind him, before leaning on it for support, her mind replaying the events that just unfolded before her. Once she got herself into something with Terra there was no getting out.

For the past 2 weeks, Terra and Aqua's meetings had continued, and more and more was learned between them. Their likes and dislikes, deep dark secrets it was all exposed. The small bonding time had managed to add more intimacy, but it was all natural nothing was forced. Aqua had actually learned Terra had a goofy side, when he wasn't trying to be all egotistical and self-centered. She was glad she managed to see it more often. Overall they were becoming very comfortable, and by comfortable it meant little situations where they are too close for any by standers liking. But in reality they were there for each other.

Now they were in her room. Terra going on about how he can't get a spell right and Aqua is only half paying attention, half day dreaming. She remembers…

_It was late and The Master had decided to have a training session. Everyone was exhausted it was way passed Ven's bed time. The thought on everyone's mind was sleep, to just recover from the intense workout. Normally Terra had the most stamina but he couldn't hold up any longer. None of them could._

_The maiden is in her room now, lying in bed, but she wasn't asleep. Aqua could see Terra's silhouette outside her doorframe. He was just standing there, not moving and inch. Figures…she thought. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands then._

_Reaching behind her, she pulled the covers back, indicating for Terra to join her, which he hesitantly accepted her offer, climbing into the small bed next to her. Aqua turned again so her back was facing him. She had no idea what possessed her to actually invite him to a sleepover, had passed far beyond her._

_Terra was shocked, that she let him slip into bed so easily with her. He sort of expected her to tell him to go back to his room before the Master sees. Her always acting like she was the oldest, but the thought jumped right out the window, when she grabbed one of his rough hands and placed it on the exposed skin of her waist. He instantly marveled at how soft her skin was, as he massages her naval. _

_Aqua wasn't sure why she had done that, but all she knew she craved his touch, almost as if she couldn't function without him. Now she was rewarded with Terra pulling her dominantly to his strong chest. It's then she realizes it's bare, and she can't fight her body flushing and the instincts to settle deeper in his arms. His hand snakes underneath her small blouse to the front of her toned stomach, a small gasp leaves her. _

"_You okay?" Terra asks hotly into her ear, sounding completely like sex._

_The female keybearer can only nod her head, because she doesn't trust her voice. Not when he sounds like he's willing to fuck right then and there._

_Terra relishes in the body heat, due to their close proximities and the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingers. He had no intention to go beyond their normal standards, but when she didn't pull away, his hand rakes up just a notch higher, and she moans so quietly and pushes much closer against him. He groans lowly, all he wants is to have her. It feels like the time is right and…_

"_Terra, go to sleep." She sounds uninterested, and on the brink of unconsciousness._

_Reluctantly he accepts what she wants, no matter what his libido is begging for. _

"_Hn,"_

_They drifted off to sleep. _

**A/N: Well that chapter was really fun to write, glad to get some fluff here. Well I would say the beginning was fluffy the ending well… I wanted to spice things up a bit, give you guys the impression that they both know the attraction is there, yet neither wants to act on it. Trust me the attraction is definitely there. R%R please. **


End file.
